Illusion
by Battery Charged Raiinbowz
Summary: While just about to confess to InuYasha, my feelings, Naraku showed up, resulting in the final battle. We all defeated him, and I finally go to tell InuYasha my feelings. But, he only rejected me in the end. I ran away and ended up m... Summary. inside
1. The Final Battle Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters… However, in my mind, I –always- will

**Illusion.**

**Summary:** While just about to confess to InuYasha, my feelings, Naraku showed up, resulting in the final battle. We all defeated him, and I finally go to tell InuYasha my feelings. But, he only rejected me in the end. I ran away and ended up meeting someone, more than I could ask for. He was more than I could ever imagine. Matter-a-fact, I hadn't even thought of us ever being together… Odd, ain't it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters… However, in my mind, I –always- will. So, now what, eh? :D

So, I'm making another InuYasha story, hopefully it'll actually last this time, eh? Ha-ha.

The pairing is Sesshoumaru and Kagome. And honestly, point blank, I hate Kikyou. I won't bash her too much in this fan-fiction, but she will be considered the bullshit girl, who everyone thinks is a dollar-whore or something to that effect; more or less. So, if you don't like it, then this story -really- isn't the fantasy for you.

However, I might switch it up a bit, so that Kikyou may be on of the good people to look up to. Just depends on the mood I'm in when I finally get to that part.

**Chapter 1- The Final Battle? Part I.**

A girl with raven hair sat on a grass in the open field, next to a person with white and silver locks. The strands bonded together right down in the middle. A sigh of content escaped the young woman's pinks lips, as she snuggled further into the other's arm. The silvers headed one, when he turned his head to the side to look down at the woman, revealed himself to be a man.

"InuYasha…" The young woman breathed out, as she thought of how to express herself for the first time to him. Her clothes her very strange considering how everyone else dressed in that time. Her green skirt and green and white collared shirt with her red ascot seemed to be that of "future clothing". I think that requires a major "duh", considering she **is** from the future. The knee high socks and brown shoes seemed to be the most "Advanced", per se, of the whole ensemble. "I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?" InuYasha answered quite bored with their current surroundings and mood. His mind was here, but his heart seemed to be elsewhere. Like he didn't care for what was said right now; he wanted to be elsewhere, in the arms of another. InuYasha inwardly sighed and turned his left ears towards her, as he turned his head to the other side, while closing his eyes. His bright, all red Kimono top and Gi stood out the most in the dull coloured environment.

"Well, I…" The raven-haired female started off quietly and shyly. Her heartbeat raced and her face started to heat up a bit. She continued to think of how to say how she felt. Her mind seemed to be confused as to how to put her sentences. It wasn't like she couldn't do it or she was stupid. Just that the feelings that she felt, had clouded her brain, her thoughts, and it seemed that her very common sense, failed to serve her at the moment.

"Spit it out, Kagome. I don't have all day." It was true. He didn't. InuYasha had planned to go and meet with someone later today and/or tonight.

"A-Alright..." Kagome stuttered. "Well I… I actually wanted to tell you..." She took a deep breathe, as she tried to calm her heartbeat. "That I…"

InuYasha sniffed the air as the breeze carelessly carried the smell of a familiar scent. It was a scent that he wasn't too fond of. His thick eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. "Sesshoumaru…" InuYasha breathed out. He stood up and unsheathed his sword quickly, while going into an immediate offensive and defensive stance, in the direction of his opponent.

"Naraku…" Kagome breathed out as she sensed more than a few jewel shards approach them, quickly._ 'Just as I was about to admit myself to InuYasha… __**He**__ had to come… How ironic.' _She thought, aggravated. Getting up and running to the side, Kagome quickly picked up her quiver and arrows, and stood next to InuYasha in an offensive stance.

**--:.Elsewhere: --**

Kirara's tail fluffed up and she snarled, her snout pointing towards the direction in which Kagome went off with InuYasha in. Her teeth poked through her bottom lips as her fangs grew 5 times its normal size. Her body structure also grew, but it was 10 times its normal size.

Sango quickly raised her head and looked to Kirara with a concerned facial structure. She stood and walked over, to pet her head, trying to calm her a bit. "What's wrong, Kirara?" Sango asked worriedly while trying to decipher what the fire cat growled about.

The perverted monk, Miroku, sat there rubbing his right cheek, where the red hand print was. He sighed inwardly, "Sango… I assure you it wasn't me! It's my ha—" Looking up at the sky, he gasped a bit. His eyebrows furrowed and he quickly stood to his feet his staff in a defensive position. "Samiyoushou… Naraku…" Miroku said in a quite and tense manner. "Sango." He muttered, and before he knew it, Sango was off getting into her battle-wear. A few moments later, Sango was ready and she hopped up on Kirara and waited for Miroku to get on. Just then, he followed and they were both off to see Kagome and InuYasha.

**--: More Elsewhere: --**

Somewhere, not too far from the InuYasha-gumi, a handsome man, standing at about 6 foot 7, with demon markings on his face, stood still as the wind passed by and caressed his face. His expression remained emotionless, however, his lips didn't. The seemingly young man's skin was overall fairly pale. However, his eyes somehow made his skin seem to be one of the most beautiful things in the world. Pools of honey-gold swirled in his eyes, and the sun, before it disappeared, illuminated them and his skin. He almost looked quite angelic from this point of view. The crescent moon on his forehead looked to be a blue-violet colour and his "demon markings" looked more or less to be makeup. However, never explain to Sesshoumaru, what make up is, and then tell him that he looks like he's wearing it. That'll only result in a… sure death; painless or painful really won't matter, so long as you die.

The demon quietly said "Naraku," to himself, as he abruptly made an about-face and went towards the source of the smell. "This is where I finally defeat him, once and for all." Another breeze passed him and he smelled another familiar scent. 'That half-breed is there as well... No surprise… Where ever that mongrel is, Naraku certainly will be nearby…'

The small toad like creature treaded behind the fairly large demon with his three headed staff. The faces looked to be that of which you would see in the puppeteer theaters; a happy, sad, and vexed faces, put side by side. The toad demon's skin was an obvious green, while its surface remained quite bumpy and rough. His eyes were big and yellow, and his mouth looked to be that of a chicken's mouth. He stood at a rough… 2 feet 3. In comparison to the taller demon, he was beyond short. The smaller demon shyly looked up to the taller one and spoke, "L-Lord Sesshoumaru..?"

The taller demon only listened and spoke no words. He just continued to tread the path, to what he desired to find. His white, red, purple, and gray kimono and supposedly sweats, which cuffed at his ankles, fit his figure perfectly, showing off his dynamic figure. The bone armor over his shoulders protruded outwards and gave a defensive type of appearance. And finally, the boa that his kept around his shoulders, looked to be a sort of decoration.

The toad spoke aloud once again, after believing that he had retrieved Sesshoumaru's attention. "Are we going to seek out Naraku, and end his life once and for all..?" He asked timidly while tilting his head a bit more upwards to see the back of his head.

Sesshoumaru simply nodded and continued his way down the path he had chosen out for travel. "Yes, Jaken… Ah, Un, let us hurry up. I would not like to miss this fight." She simply stated with a curt nod and a quickening of speed. His tread now, a run.

The two-headed demon dogs behind him, whinnied and picked up Jaken by the scuff of his neck, with their teeth, threw him on their back, and quickly started to run. Soon enough their run became an elegant glide, through sticks, branches, leaves, and grass. Jaken had fell into the arms of a smiling little girl. She careful put him down on the demon's back and nodded a bit. "You're welcome, Toad." She said politely with a child-like smile, which seemed to be the sun when it was away for that period in time.

The girl wore an orange and peach coloured kimono, which stopped at her ankles. Her brown hair was made into flipped-type curls and it stopped a little after her neck. Big brown eyes and rosy cheeks graced her face that gave more of a little girl look to her young body. She stood at about 3 feet and 2 inches and she had smile thin lips to go with her face, for completion.

"You insufferable mortal! Don't you ever address me like that, Rin! I am older and much wiser than you! You address me with respect at all times! Do you hear me?!" She screeched, in a weird high pitched voice.

Rin giggled and smiled once again, "Why yes, **Mr.** Toad man, Sir."

Jaken just growled, moved to the base of Ah and Un's tail and sat down. Right after, he folded his arms and legs, while sticking his nose in the air, with a pout. Rin only giggled at Jaken's current state and turned her head towards the direction they were going in, and waited upon their arrival.

**-- -Sigh. - MORE Elsewhere… --**

The young woman stood there lacking anymore patience, her eyebrows furrowed in a bit of anger, as she folded her arms and looked at InuYasha's tree. It was the tree where she had almost sealed his fate 50 years ago. 'However the wretch got in the way, and disrupted it.' She thought to herself. The woman's skin was very white and made her look quite ghostly. The shinigamis that she had all around her did not do much to make her look better. It only made a white mist like environment around her.

Her eyes were a deep brown colour and they looked very mysterious in the light; more mysterious in the dark. There was a brown bow fixated upon the small of her back with a pack or straight head arrows in cylinder container, which rested on her shoulder. Her clothing certainly fit the era. A ceremonial priestess outfit is what she was wearing. A white kimono-like top and very loosely fitted, red pants. A red string was tied around the collar of the top she wore.

"InuYasha…" She called out to herself, wondering where the half-demon could be. And as if God had heard her and decided to answer her, she saw Naraku's poisonous insects fly overhead to the north. "'That is the field that InuYasha and that futuristic girl are in..!" She smirked and headed direction in that direction. "I'm coming to claim my prize, Kagome. And I won't leave without him at my side."

**--: Back with InuYasha and Kagome: (Finally) -- **

InuYasha growled loudly and turned his head to Kagome, keeping his eyes on the Miasma and purple with black highlighted clouds that came closer to them. The green grass below them began to die and turn brown, and then a black colour, which seemed to make it turn into a tar like material. Unusual? Very unusual, indeed. "Kagome, don't let your guard down, not even one second, OK?" InuYasha called out to her while tightening the grip on his sword.

"InuYasha! Kagome! What's going on?" Sango cried out as she appeared from behind the trees. Kirara glided out and landed right beside them. Sango put a hand on her boomerang, and nodded to Miroku to get off of Kirara. A small nod came from Miroku, as he jumped off, while Sango along with Kirara went into an offensive position.

Kagome looked to both of them with a smile, "Yes… We are okay… Naraku is coming… I hope you all know this?" She said as she turned her head back to the direction of Naraku's insects that headed their way.

Sango and Miroku just nodded as they kept their stances and waited for the enemy's arrival.

InuYasha sniffed the air and then growled, "Great… More company--" His eyes widened. "K-Kikyou is headed this way… Shit, I forgot about her…" She mumbled to himself. His ears fell, and he felt a bit guilty about not telling her of the current situation at hand. InuYasha's eyes made its way to Kagome, her fighting stance had not faltered, however, he could sense a bit of sadness radiating off of her. His ears fell down more. He had to do this… He had to leave her. He owed at least that much to Kikyou, right? Besides, even if he does go with the dead woman, he'd be happy, right? Seeing as it was his first love. Everything would be alright, wouldn't it…? Yes… He would. It **was** Kikyou; she could always make him happy.

Sesshoumaru waltzed through the grass and finally made it into the clearing that the InuYasha-gumi had gathered into. "So… This is where Naraku shall be fighting at… Well, He won't be getting away this time. I will make sure of it." He said menacingly as he put his left hand on the hilt of his Toukijin.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku turned around to look behind them. Surely, then saw Sesshoumaru, and his followers who shortly came out of the bushes. It was Rin, Ah and Un, and… Uhm… Kagome Miroku and Sango huddled together whispering trying to decipher who the little toad was again.

"Who's the toad?" Kagome whispered fairly loud to Miroku.

"I don't remember, all I remember is that he's Sesshoumaru's follower due to misunderstood circumstances…" Miroku replied just as loud as she.

"Hey, hey! It wasn't misunderstood circumstances! He **saved** me** and** my village!!" Jaken cried out flailing his arms about. "And I'm right here you know! If you don't want me to hear, try whispering a little lower, you airheads!!"

Sango looked to both of them, "I think his name is..." She said quietly thinking to herself. With a curt nod of all their heads and a pound in a hand, then stood up quite happy with what they thought his name could be. "So your name's are…" The three of them cried out.

"Rin!" Kagome shouted out.

"Ah and Un." Miroku cried out, right after Kagome.

"And… Jekan!" Sango said grinning to herself, with her hands on her hips.

Jaken's face went pale while he fell back in shock. Rin giggled her head off in the background, and Sesshoumaru mentally smirked.

"NO! It's not Jekan! It's Jaken! Jaken!! JAKEN!" The little toad screamed as he flailed around the area some more. Tears fell down hi cheeks as he shouted, "How cold you remember the insignificant human girl, but not the powerful demon toad?! How?!"

"Easy: Because she cute, deal." Kagome and Sango simply stated.

Jaken went pale again and he went in a corner and obtained the beetle position. He poked his index fingers together repeatedly, as he held down his head dejectedly.

"Sesshoumaru..! What are you doing here?!" Miroku cried out to him as he made another offensive stance, just aimed at Sesshoumaru this time. His laughing fit was over, and it was time to get down to business. His Kazaana hand had been pointed in Sesshoumaru's direction in a threatening manner.

"Silly human; do not point such feeble weapons to me. Continue this, and that hand of yours might just be a souvenir, for my castle." Sesshoumaru said as he stepped up to stand right next to InuYasha, his gaze still straight ahead of him. "I have not come for you idiots. You have no type of significance in my life. I am only here to beat Naraku once and for all." He simply said as his hand was still on the hilt of his sword.

Miroku shivered a bit ant then went to turn back around. However, before he could turn around, he saw someone walking in their direction. "K… Kikyou…" Miroku breathed out and then he quickly looked to Kagome... She had heard her name and she slowly turned back around to the Samiyoushou that had finally landed. Anger and sadness built within her heart and she took an arrow out and aimed it at the massive amount of insects that crawled around. Finally shot it at them, "Purifying Arrow!!" The original color of the arrow was a pure blue color, but this time it was mixed in with red and black. Miroku's eye widened and he shivered. How could this color be purifying? In any case…There was no way he'd ever get Kagome pissed off.

The arrows that been shot created a big explosion that had been set off before them, it was a few feet off, if it wanted to hit all the people behind the blast. All that hit them was a wind full of debris and miniature rocks. Kagome held her arrow-firing stance and only narrowed her eyes as the wind passed by them. After the wind went by and the debris cleared up, you could see that all of the Samiyoushou had been hit and all had died in the blast. Kagome smirked to herself, feeling fully accomplished, that she defeated all the Samiyoushou on her own. Kagome took out another arrow and fixated it on her bow, ready to attack.

Everyone looked to Kagome in shock; their jaws dropped and their eyes went round. "K… Kagome..?" They all breathed out.

"What is everyone waiting for? Get in your appropriate stances and be prepared for unsuspecting attacks!!" She shouted and demanded. Everyone got in their respective areas and stances, as they waited for an introduction from Naraku.

Kikyou stood in the background watching with great amusement and shock. Her reincarnation did that? How interesting. _'I might just end up taking her body to empty my soul in. Kagome would certainly serve useful.' _She thought to herself. Kikyou smirked and leaned against a tree, and watched how just the final battle would pan out.

A dark mist approached them and a form started to materialize. "Why hello... It was nice of you all to gather here for me, instead of me trying to find you" The voice mocked. The mist finally disappeared and the figure finally showed. It was Naraku. "Let's get this party started, shall we?" He smirked and lunged forward towards the whole group.

Ok so, did you like it? :D

Read & Review! Clicky the button under this!!

- Inu'sbabygirl or Battery Charged Raiinbows.


	2. The Final Battle Part II

Illusion

**Illusion.**

**Summary:** While just about to confess to InuYasha, my feelings, Naraku showed up, resulting in the final battle. We all defeated him, and I finally go to tell InuYasha my feelings. But, he only rejected me in the end. I ran away and ended up meeting someone, more than I could ask for. He was more than I could ever imagine. Matter-a-fact, I hadn't even thought of us ever being together… Odd, ain't it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters… However, in my mind, I –always- will. So, now what, eh? :D

So, I'm making another InuYasha story, hopefully it'll actually last this time, eh? Ha-ha.

The pairing is Sesshoumaru and Kagome. And honestly, point blank, I hate Kikyou. I won't bash her too much in this fan-fiction, but she will be considered the bullshit girl, who everyone thinks is a dollar-whore or something to that effect; more or less. So, if you don't like it, then this story -really- isn't the fantasy for you.

However, I might switch it up a bit, so that Kikyou may be on of the good people to look up to. Just depends on the mood I'm in when I finally get to that part.

"_What is everyone waiting for? Get in your appropriate stances and be prepared for unsuspecting attacks!!" She shouted and demanded. Everyone got in their respective areas and stances, as they waited for an introduction from Naraku._

_Kikyou stood in the background watching with great amusement and shock. Her reincarnation did that? How interesting. 'I might just end up taking her body to empty my soul in. Kagome would certainly serve useful.' She thought to herself. Kikyou smirked and leaned against a tree, and watched how just the final battle would pan out. _

* * *

_A dark mist approached them and a form started to materialize. "Why hello... It was nice of you all to gather here for me, instead of me trying to find you" The voice mocked. The mist finally disappeared and the figure finally showed. It was Naraku. "Let's get this party started, shall we?" He smirked and lunged forward towards the whole group._

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Final Battle- Part II**

InuYasha quickly unsheathed his sword and brought it behind his head, as if he was charging up. "Kagome fire one of your arrows just as you did before with the Samiyoushou!" InuYasha, ordered to her. "Sesshoumaru, if you really want to beat Naraku, listen to me. Right after I fire my Back lash wave, you use your Tenseiga to use Meidou-Zangetsuha! That will--" He was suddenly cut off by Sesshoumaru's indications to shut up. He raised an eyebrow and listen for his all- too-well-known witty comment.

Sesshoumaru nodded and then sent a glare his way, "Do not tell me of what my attack is and is not capable of. I know this, because I have used it countless times before. Do what you will; I shall soon use the attack. Now hurry, before I completely go against your wishes. "He said in an all-too calm voice, still staring at Naraku. His eye narrowed, and he glared daggers at Naraku. '_This shall be over once and for all Naraku.'_ He thought with a mental smirk. _'Your head shall also be added to my collection for decoration at my home in the Western Lands.'_

Kagome looked to InuYasha as she finally fired her arrow, "InuYasha! Do it! Fire at him! Hurry up!" She ordered him in return.

"ALRIGHT!" He shouted out with a smirk as he brought down his sword, swiftly to the ground, having spirals of air shoot at Naraku. The spirals of air surrounded the spiritual arrow, and then it melded together at the tip of it. Kagome and InuYasha smiled and looked forward to seeing the attack hit him, blow him to bits. And as if by magic, the blast did just that. A massive wave of poisonous insect went in the direction of the monk, slayer, toad, child, and two headed demon. However, it didn't hit the spider mark.

In the back with Sango, Miroku, Rin, Ah and Un, and Jaken, they all prepared themselves to fight against the Samiyoushou. Well, all except Rin and Kikyou, who stayed way in the back during the fight. Sango took her Hiraikotsu and flung it at the insects that came her way. The bugs dropped like flies when they hit the blue light that they were so attracted to. More bugs came in replace of them, but the Boomerang, or rather the Hiraikotsu, came back and killed that second batch. Thos insects dropped to the ground as well, and Sango caught her Boomerang with her left hand, sliding back a little. She twirled it above her head slowly, to get it to fully stop.

Miroku had is own problems to face with. There was a massive amount of insects heading his way, and he could only fight with his staff. He continuously twirled it in his fingers quite quickly and he turned around in various directions to kill all the surprise attackers. Soon, he grew tired, and the only thing he could result to was the fact that he had his Kazaana. Panting a bit, Miroku contemplated whether or not to use it. If he used to too long, or got too many insects in there, he could die. Or on the other hand, it would save his fiancée Sango, and all his other friends. Sighing a bit, he smiled to Sango and quickly opened up his wind tunnel. "WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku shouted out, as the black hole in his hand, swallowed most of the insects in the sky. It also swallowed some of the dirt and debris, but that was nothing compared to what the insects were doing to his body. Theses insects must have been somehow… upgraded because, the poison had spread much quicker than usual.

Miroku fell backwards, as he covered up the hole with his cloth and beads. His left hand pulsed with mounds of pain, and he broke out into a cold sweat. The arm of the wind tunnel, turn purple and blue, and the area around his wind tunnel was gray, slowly turning black. Sango gasped, dropped her boomerang and ran over to him to then sit by his side; a worried expression etched it way unto her face. "Miroku!" She called out, as she shifted his head into her lap. "Miroku! Please… Say something… Anything..?"

"Sorry… For wor…rying you.." Miroku painfully breathed out. His eyebrows furrowed and his breathing become shallow. "I guess… We can't have… That wedding… afterall. Eh..?" He smiled, his words drenched in a painful coating. Miroku closed his eyes, and just lay there, hoping to the Gods above, they'd let him live a bit longer.

"Don't say that! We will have it… Don't you worry, you perverted monk… We'll get you all better, soon… So… So, don't you dare die on me..! Ok?!" She demanded through watered and narrowed eyes. Tears fell from her eyelash and hit his cheeks. "Just hold on…" Sango lowered her head to the monk's cheek and she nuzzled it with her own. Her arms made its way around his shoulders as she pulled him a bit closer to her body.

Ah and Un, Jaken, and Rin all ran over to Sango and Miroku to see what had happened. They all did this after Ah, Un, and Jaken had finished fighting off the rest of the Samiyoushou, that they had to deal with. "Miroku-san, are you alright..?" Rin asked with an equally concerned face compared to Sango's.

Miroku merely smiled and nodded. "I'll be fin, Rin-chan." He simply stated in an overly cheerful manner.

**--Back with InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku.--**

"What?! The Backlash Wave didn't completely destroy him?!" InuYasha shouted in a very aggravated way.

Suddenly, a headed regenerated from the piece of flesh still coming at them. "NO! IT DIDN'T!" Naraku screeched out with a mocking and menacing grin. "And now InuYasha and friends, your demise shall be as of NOW!" Naraku screamed out as he regenerated an arm and made a sword. The sword pointed outwards towards InuYasha, and was bout to pierce him in the heart. InuYasha stood there immobilized by Naraku's threat. A growl came on his face, and he quickly brought out his sword in use for a defense.

In that split second, Sesshoumaru's sword lit up brightly and he lunged forward, just before the two swords of Naraku and InuYasha collided. Bringing the sword above his head, he continued running towards Naraku. And just then, Sesshoumaru jumped up, shouted and brought down his sword on Naraku's back. "Meidou…. Zangetsuha!!" His sword attack was done in the blink of an eye, and he gently fell from the sky, sheathing his sword when he reached the ground. A black crescent shaped scar formed on the back of Naraku.

"Wh—What is this?" Naraku cried out, breathlessly. The dark hole became larger and larger on his back. "What are you doing?!" He cried out again. The hole on Naraku fully opened and sent away to the afterlife in hell. It forever locked him away in darkness.

"That is my Meido-Zangetsuha, or rather Blast of the Dark Path of Dawn's Moon." Sesshoumaru explained in an almost inaudible voice. He walked away from the area, nodding to Rin, Jake, Ah and Un, that they would be leaving soon. Sesshoumaru looked down to the monk and then, continued to walk away from them. Soon, he stood behind the whole scene and watch as his attack worked wonderfully and just as he planned it out. The hole began to close up and finally it disappeared, taking all the dead Samiyoushous with it as well.

InuYasha stood there and then soon enough a large grin etched on his face. He put away his sword and soon enough he was dancing for joy, seeing as their lives would progress from now on, and not come to a stand-still point in time. "We did it!! WE DID IT! We finally beat Naraku!" He cried out in joy. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at InuYasha. InuYasha stared at him, obviously not understanding what he was saying. Correct in his findings about his half-breed brother not understanding him, he allowed InuYasha to continue to dance around with a smile on his face.

Kagome to was overcome with joy and she bounced up and down, grinning. Soon enough, she jumped on InuYasha and hugged him quite tightly. Her arms swung around his neck and she pulled him close to her. Water welled up in the corner of her eye, as she thought of the lives that had been avenged for and saved from Naraku's evil doings. Kagome let go of his neck and wiped the corner of her eyes as she thought of the things to do next. "Oh that's right! Sango and Miroku!" Kagome said as she turned around and ran to the two. Sango's face had "clouded" markings from that of dried salty tears and her eyes were faintly red. A smile etched its way across Sango's mouth, as she hugged Miroku closer to her body. Kagome looked up at the couple and then over to InuYasha. He was still dancing happily. It brought a smile to her face to hear that he was so happy. "Maybe he'll sleep much more easily now…" Kagome said to herself quietly.

Sesshoumaru stood in the background, and then nodded to himself. He raised his head to up the sky and looked at the sun starting to set. A small smile made its way unto Sesshoumaru's face as well. The deed was done. Now, no one had to deal with any life threatening issues… The minor demons, he could handle simply. However, somewhere in the midst of his common sense, he thought to himself, that Naraku could have never died that easily. 'He must be up to something… Because, we have never been able to defeat him this easily…' He thought with much effort. 'I won't say anything, and disrupt them of their happiness, as of yet. However, I will later. I think I need a break, and this small time of rest and relaxation should do it.' Sesshoumaru lowered his head and then he look to the rest of his, "pack", and nodded for them to come along. And with that, without a word to anyone, he just left.

Kagome noticed him leave and she got up to run after him into the forest. "Sesshoumaru! Wait up!" She called out to him. Sesshoumaru stopped and then turned around to look at her, with a slight turn of her head. "Sesshoumaru…" She breathed out as she bowed her head, "Thank so much, for helping us… If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have won… So, once again… I thank you for everything you have done…" Kagome said most wholehearted. Her eyes looked bright and sincere. Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened and he then turned around. And with a curt nod, and a "jump" in his step, the Sesshoumaru-gumi was off to go home.

**-- That night. --**

"Stay still, InuYasha!" Kagome yelled out as they sat in the tree right outside of Kaede's hut.

"I don't need this… medication on my wounds! I'm perfectly fine, damnit!" InuYasha said, trying to jerk his arm away from her. "I'm a demon, this'll be gone by tomorrow!"

"So, what! We were in an area where, Naraku had his miasma and other stuff at. Then I nearly killed us all with the blast from my arrow. Then debris flew, this could be infected, besides its deep, what harm would medication do?" Kagome asked while getting closer to him, glaring. 'Boy is he stubborn when it comes to allowing me to help him.' She pouted her face angrily, and applied the slick cream unto his arm.

"Well, first of all, the smell is too much for me! Remember; enhanced ability to smell??" He asked her, while wincing at the medication was being applied. "Or did you forget..?"

Their noses slightly touched as they got in each other's faces. A faded blush jumped on Kagome's cheeks as she realized their current position. InuYasha only blinked in confusion at her blush. "InuYasha…"

InuYasha blinked a few more times as he backed away from her face, while raising an eyebrow. "What is it…?"

"I…" She started off. "Well, I… I love you…" Kagome finally admitted to himself, she held her breathe as she waited for his answer. Her heart would be totally devastated if he didn't love her back. She would probably have a mental breakdown. It was because she had never felt the pain of being heartbroken. "I… InuYasha..?" She said as she looked down to view their dangling feet. And then she raised her head to look at the moon hanging about the sky as the stars twinkled brightly around it. 'That's right… You can't see this many stars in my time, as you can see them right now…'

InuYasha, stared at her for a long time, before lowering his head. His eyes became obscured by his bangs and he sighed deeply. He never thought he'd have to do this, but he had to... It was for the sake of both of them. To stop all the pain that Kagome felt repeatedly when he when off to see Kikyou, and so that she wouldn't have to deal with a messed up creature such as himself. However, when he heard those words being spoken, "I love you", his heart started to feel a bit different towards the two girls he was caught up in between with. InuYasha shook his head no, as if he scolded himself, for thinking such thoughts towards Kagome. "Kagome…" He breathed out. "I…"

"You can't… Return the feelings can you..?" She said her head down, and eyes obscured by her dark bangs.

The half-demon looked to her in shock, as if she had read his mind. "I… I'm sorry, Kagome…" He said clenching his fist tightly while turning his head to look down. "However… I think this would be best for the both of us…" He continued.

"It's alright… I'm not mad…" Kagome said, her eyes still covered by her bangs. She felt somewhat betrayed; however, she knew she felt very hurt by the facts that were placed right in front of her. "InuYasha… Can you bring me down off this tree, please..?" She said quietly. InuYasha nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist and then jumped down off the tree. "Thank you…" She said as she pulled away from his grips, "Can you tell Sango and the others that I'll be back in two days? Thanks." Kagome said while two hot tears gently rolled down her cheeks. "Don't follow me…" And with that she left, leaving InuYasha speechless and hurt.

The young woman broke out into a run as soon as she was far out enough and her tears glimmered in the atmosphere, when they dropped off her face. Kagome wiped her eyes and ran faster into InuYasha's forest. "I can't believe he left me for her…" She cried o out bitterly to herself. "And who was I kidding..? I could never replace Kikyou in InuYasha's heart… I'm just a reincarnation…" Kagome's tears came down harder at the thought of InuYasha sinking into the ground with Kikyou, to go to the depths of hell. Kagome tripped on the same branch she could never seem to get over. And with that, she lay on her stomach, in the dark, left with her thoughts… 'I think I need to get over him… Find me a better man, like Hojo… Just like, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi said a long time ago…'

A neko demon ran amongst the trees and it was pretty hungry. Jumping from branch to branch, it scouted out the area and looked for its dinner. It that moment, the neko found its food and decided to sneak up on it. The feline jumped into the bushes that was next to Kagome, and stilled itself. It was because he knew that the mortal had heard him. He was peeking through the bushes at her, as he watched her looked around a bit frantically to see who was following.

"It's probably InuYasha…" She mumbled to herself. "I thought I told you to stop following me, InuYasha?!" Kagome yelled aloud. "OSUWARI!" She shouted, but when she heard no "Thud" or "Ow" or any type of noise, she became a bit worried about who was actually there. "W-Who is it..? Show yourself!" She said as she started to get up, and slowly walk backwards.

The Neko quickly jumped behind her in a swift movement, at that very moment the neko held her down and bit her neck.

Kagome felt two fangs pierce her neck, and in a panic she kicked the poor unsuspecting demon where the sun certainly didn't shine. The demon hissed and a liquid from his mouth seeped deep inside her wound, making the bite marks on her shoulder become a type of alchemic marking. You wouldn't be able to do alchemy on the spot, but it just looked as if it was one of the circles it used. The neko stumbled, and then fell over, holding its crotch tightly, while humming a lullaby to himself, to the best of his ability.

Kagome's vision quickly became clouded when she got closer and closer to the well. Her head started to spin, and her throat dried up. Once she finally reached the well, she climbed in and then dropped, falling backwards. In a few seconds she was home and she had to climb out of the well. For some reason, the top of the well's mouth looked quite far away. However, she had to get out, so she could ask her mom or perhaps her grandfather for help. With shaky legs, Kagome got up and then braced herself on the wall, before she started to climb up the well's ladder one by one, slowly. However, she lost her balance as she finally succumbed to the sleep she so well wanted. Kagome fell backwards and hit her head on the ground of the well, successfully knocking her out, and putting her to sleep.

**Final Thoughts from Kagome before she fainted:**

'_Jesus… Why me…??'_

Read and Review people! :D

Clicky the buttony under this.. I know you want to. :D

Sesshysmiko- Thanks so much, hun! 333 -Gives 10 kudos cookies.-


	3. Home Sweet Home

Illusion

**Illusion.**

**Summary:** While just about to confess to InuYasha, my feelings, Naraku showed up, resulting in the final battle. We all defeated him, and I finally go to tell InuYasha my feelings. But, he only rejected me in the end. I ran away and ended up meeting someone, more than I could ask for. He was more than I could ever imagine. Matter-a-fact, I hadn't even thought of us ever being together… Odd, ain't it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters… However, in my mind, I –always- will. So, now what, eh? :D

So, I'm making another InuYasha story, hopefully it'll actually last this time, eh? Ha-ha.

The pairing is Sesshoumaru and Kagome. And honestly, point blank, I hate Kikyou. I won't bash her too much in this fan-fiction, but she will be considered the bullshit girl, who everyone thinks is a dollar-whore or something to that effect; more or less. So, if you don't like it, then this story -really- isn't the fantasy for you.

However, I might switch it up a bit, so that Kikyou may be on of the good people to look up to. Just depends on the mood I'm in when I finally get to that part.

Ha-ha. I decided to put a little twist in the story. I hope you like it. :D

_Kagome's vision quickly became clouded when she got closer and closer to the well. Her head started to spin, and her throat dried up. Once she finally reached the well, she climbed in and then dropped, falling backwards. In a few seconds she was home and she had to climb out of the well. For some reason, the top of the well's mouth looked quite far away. However, she had to get out, so she could ask her mom or perhaps her grandfather for help. With shaky legs, Kagome got up and then braced herself on the wall, before she started to climb up the well's ladder one by one, slowly. However, she lost her balance as she finally succumbed to the sleep she so well wanted. Kagome fell backwards and hit her head on the ground of the well; successfully knocking her out and putting her to sleep. _

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home and Attempts to Forget.**

**-- In Kaede's Hut, the night when Kagome left. --**

"InuYasha you need to go and speak with Kagome!!" Sango yelled at him, while Miroku held her back from trying to beat InuYasha into a nice bloody pulp. "InuYasha, after **ALL** that Kagome has done for you, all you say is that you that this is best for her?! You **fucking** IDIOT!" Sango bit out. She tried to pull away from Miroku's embrace, however, she couldn't, yet she still tried. Kagome was like a twin she never asked for, yet she still got her. So, that made her even more special. Sango would never forgive herself, if something dire happened to Kagome.

Miroku sweat-dropped and tried his best to keep Sango down. The girl was strong, and it as taking Miroku a lot of energy trying to keep her down. He just got out of the E.R., what he needed now was some rest and relaxation; not the stress of having to hold down his fiancée because InuYasha was being is usual asshole self. The only thing he could thank for right now was that Sango wasn't pregnant. If she was, then he'd be so screwed for trying to hold her back. At the moment, she was as strong as an ox, but Miroku was the ox, therefore making it hard for her to overpower him. 'Confusing..? Exactly.' Miroku thought to himself, as he tried to remember exactly what he thought.

InuYasha sat in the room all the while taking all the abuse that he should have gotten; which, in fact, he **was** getting. He held his head down with his ears basically plastered to the side of his head. 'Gah… Maybe I should go back and get her so that we could talk things through...' He thought long and hard after hearing Sango speak. 'But then again...' "She did say that she didn't want me to come, and it looked like she was madder than she usually gets." He said finishing off his thoughts aloud so that they could all hear.

The young demon slayer's eyes snapped open, as she sat next to Miroku, trying to calm down. She growled quite inhumanely and she picked up one of the heaviest pots in the room. Sango stood and then threw the heavy pot at InuYasha's head. She panted and then walked over to InuYasha and grabbed him by his collar.

"Oi! Get off of me!" InuYasha growled out.

"Or **what**; you asshole?! You're going to leave me for Kikyou?" Sango spat. "Look here you, if **any-fucking-thing** happens to **my** sister, you'll be hearing from my fucking mouth and my **Hiraikotsu**! Do you understand me? Because for 4 years, **four years**, Kagome had stood by your side 'till the very end, just so that she you aid all of us, mostly you, in trying to defeat Naraku!" Sango let go of him while pushing him backwards. "Come to us when you have a better fucking excuse, for letting someone so good leave, without one single regret." Sango pushed him again, but this time out of the hut. She gave him one last good glare before going back inside. "And you better have a good one before Kagome comes back. If not, I will **never** forgive you ever again, InuYasha!"

InuYasha stood outside the door of the hut with his head down and his ear lowered even more than before. Sighing, InuYasha jumped up into the tree that rested right outside of Kaede's hut. He stretched his muscles and then winced at the wound on his arm. In that instant, he remembered, "Kagome…" He breathed out with a sigh. InuYasha rested his head back on the tree and stared up at the night sky.

**-- Morning arrived; Modern Day Tokyo. --**

Kagome laid one the bottom of the well, and her eyes fluttered open and she looked up above her. Her head felt as if it was hit with a hammer 101 times, before she finally woke up. She slowly sat up in her "seat" and leaned against the wall of the well. "Where am I…?" She slowly said to herself. Then, the memories of last night came into play. A minute or two later, she sighed and then slowly stood up. Her ears twitched and she heard Souta and her grandfather arguing about his spiritual charms. Kagome smiled and she quickly climbed up the ladder, "They must be right outside the well house… I'm home and the idiocy in my family will get my mind off of InuYasha and this menacing headache I have…" She said as she finally climbed up the last few steps of the ladder to swing her legs over the ledge and sit on it. Kagome rubbed the back of her head and she felt the pain come on again; when she removed her hand from the back of her head, she saw dried blood. "Ah… Well, it seems I almost gave myself a concussion." She said with a sigh. "At least I'm alright..." With that, Kagome left the well house and made her way to her home.

Once inside, she slid off her shoes and dragged her feet on the ground to go up to her room. She sniffed the air and then, she licked her lips, and lazily brought herself to the kitchen. "Mama… Are you making… Udon?" She asked, her stomach starting to growl quite loudly. Just at the thought of her mom making Udon, her mouth almost watered.

Her mother turned around and looked to Kagome, and almost dropped her plate. She had noticed a few differences in her daughter's appearance; she didn't seem to be much of herself anymore. "Um… Sweetheart I made Udon, last night. And I haven't warmed up any leftovers yet… Are you sure you're feeling yourself, hm?" Her mother said cautiously, while going to press a hand gently to her forehead, taking the chance to inspect her oddities some more. She made her eye movement subtle as ever, so that she didn't notice that she wasn't checking for her temperature.

Kagome raised a slender eyebrow to her mother's sudden weird-ness since she walked in the house, "Well, that's odd… I could've sworn I smelled something like Udon in this place… Anyways, mom could you heat some up for me, I'm gonna take a bath and then I'll be back down here soon." Kagome went on her toes and leaned forward to give him mother a peck on the cheek. She moved from the kitchen's doorway, and skipped upstairs.

Her mother tilted her head to watch her daughter skip up the stair case. "Hm… I wonder if she and InuYasha finally went on with the mating ceremony and she inherited some of his… traits…" Her mother quietly said to herself, and a grin quickly made its way onto her face, as she skipped back into the kitchen, to heat up her daughter's food.

As Kagome made her way upstairs, she realized that her grandfather and younger brother were not down by the well house. "That's strange; I heard them as if they were close by… And I hear them now, but they are being too damned loud…" She growled lowly as she made her way to the end of the corridor to Souta's room. First, her head started to pound and a whole bunch of voices and smells came into play. Kagome started to feel uneasy and she slowly made her way back into her room. Once she got in her room, she stuffed the underside of the door, and closed the windows. The raven-haired girl fell back on her bed and then she sighed in content at the peace that she had felt for the first time since she got here. Smells started to die down and all sounds were muffled. Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling in her room. "This is really weird… I'm hearing and smelling all there different things around the area, that I have never heard or smelled before; Gas, birds in the distance chirping loudly, body odor, and etcetera… What could this be the cause of…?" She thought to herself.

Soon after a few moments of thinking and resting on a soft bed, Kagome finally arose from her bed, retrieved her bath toiletries and headed towards the bathroom. Kagome slid the door open to the first "line of defense" in the bathroom. She took off her clothes and dumped them into the laundry basket. Then she opened the door to the bathroom itself, walked in, and closed the door behind her. Kagome turned n the pipe and let the bath fill, as she dipped her toes in the water to feel the temperature. Seeing that is was an okay temp, she sat in the bath, and just waited 'till the water filled while she was in the bath already. A few moments later the bath filled up and she turned off the water, deciding just to sit in the bath and soak for a few moments. "Time to think…" She said as her submerged her head under the water, just enough so that her whole scalp would be under water. 'InuYasha…" She thought to herself.

**--Back in Sengoku Jedai.--**

InuYasha sat in the tree and sneezed twice, "Someone is talking about me… Maybe it's Kagome…" He said to himself, as he raised his head to this sky. The young demon sighed and jumped off of them tree branch and slowly headed off into the forest. And as if by magic, Sango and Miroku walked out of the hut with a basket full of nothing. As soon as they saw InuYasha, Miroku looked to Sango, and Sango 'hmph'd and then when on her way, brushing past InuYasha as if she hadn't seen him. Miroku sighed and nodded to InuYasha an apology before he disappeared with Sango into the bushes. InuYasha's eyes lowered, as he went in a different direction, to go and find Kikyou.

A few minutes after walking into the forest, he saw Kikyou's light shining brightly in the forest. He smiled only a small bit. It wasn't like the smile that he would get when he was with Kagome. When he was with Kagome, his eyes would light up and his heart beat would increase. And even if it was only a little that increased, it still did. 'Why am I thinking so much about her..?" InuYasha thought to himself, as he walked closer and closer to the light. 'The only person on my mind should be Kikyou, and she should be able to make me happier than I ever felt before.' After a few moments, before you knew it, he had arrived to where Kikyou had rested at.

Kikyou sat at the base of the tree. Her eyes were closed and her head rested on the trunk of the tree. Her kimono top slid off her shoulder only a bit, as she shifted on the tree's large roots under her.

InuYasha quietly walked over and admired her ghostly beauty. He kneeled at her side and brought a hand up to gently stroke her cheek. The only thing that he could feel was rough skin and cold earth. When he stroked Kagome's cheek, what he felt was warmth and soft skin. InuYasha mentally sighed at his mind's futile attempts to compare and contrast the two priestesses. Finally, he sat on the ground, and leaned forward towards Kikyou.

Brown eye fluttered open and she saw her first love before her. Kikyou smiled as she brought a hand up to caress his cheek. She dragged a finger down his jaw line lazily before she sat up. Kikyou leaned forward and caught his lips with her own. Her eyes remained open, however, InuYasha's eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Kikyou mentally smirked and she draped her arms around his shoulders. She parted her lips and willed him to explore her mouth.

After a few minutes, they pulled away only to stare at each other panting slightly. InuYasha pulled her closer and put his head to rest on her shoulder. "Kikyou…" He breathed out.

"Yes, my love?" Kikyou replied as she twirled few strands of his hair around her finger.

InuYasha parted his lips to say something, but nothing came out. He just closed his mouth, inwardly sighed and shook his head to indicate a nothing.

Kikyou smirked once again she nodded at him.

**--Elsewhere; With Sesshoumaru.--**

Sesshoumaru was in his office and he sat comfortably on his futon. He was reading one of his scrolls that he obtained. Kanji big and small was scribbled elegantly on to the paper. Closing his eyes, he put the scrolls down on the table before him and he leaned back unto the wall behind him; his hands behind his head. A few short minutes later, he opened his eyes and looked to the ceiling, as his mind drifted to the final battle he had participated in. Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed and then thought about how easily Naraku died, to the Meidou Zangetsuha. "Maybe… The battle was just an Illusion… Naraku could have done this so that he could see us use our strongest attacks. That way when he does decide to come over to start the actual final battle… He could perhaps anticipate our attacks, how they were used, and what he could do to deflect them..." Sesshoumaru filled his mouth with many interrogative theories, which could happen to be a possible lead on the "fallen" Naraku.

"However… If that is the case it will take a long time of preparations and studying, if he would want to try and defeat this Sesshoumaru's Meidou attack…" He said simply to himself with a bit of a smirk. But, as soon as he got the smirk, just as fast it faltered and left. "Although… cannot trust my ego and say that he can't. Naraku has proved himself to be a formidable enemy, countless times before." Sesshoumaru countered himself, and then had questions to go along with his current statement. "…Perhaps I need to speak with InuYasha about this matter… In about a week I shall go and visit that mutt and see what he has to say about this." Sesshoumaru nodded to himself, and retrieved a piece of paper, from inside of his book pile, and brought it back to the table.

With a brush and what looked to be ink, he wrote "7 weeks- Visit idiot brother for talk about Naraku". Taking the piece of paper, Sesshoumaru got a demon bird's feather and stuck the paper in the wall with it. "Now all we have to do is wait…"

**-- Back to Modern Day Tokyo; In Kagome's Bathroom…-**

A loud scream was heard as she looked at herself in the bathroom's mirror. "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" She shrieked as she slid down the wall, only to have her hand go up to the sides of her head. Nothing but hair from her hair could be felt. Her ears weren't moving, but instead, they had located to the top of her head. Kagome then slowly dragged her hands to the top of her head to feel the two triangle furry appendages. Kagome let out another scream, but it was a scream of… cute…? She was happy that she finally got her own pair for cute on tope of her head, because it was hard to get to rubs InuYasha's own, because he didn't like people to touch them. Now she could touch at anytime she wanted. (Author's Note: People, please, I hope you didn't skip some word just to get down here. It is because if not read from the beginning of this paragraph, you would think something completely different.)

The door to the bathroom busted open and you could see Souta and her grandfather bust in. "I heard it come from in here…!" Souta yelled looking back at his grandfather, but as soon as he opened the door to the bathroom, he looked forward to see what had happened. Souta looked forwards to see his older sister. But this time his eyes drifted to the top of her head. "Ka…Kagome? Is that you…?" He called out to her.

Kagome nodded and then realized the current situation in the bathroom, after a few moments of being stared at.

Her mother smiled downstairs as she counted down in her head. 'Three… Two… One.' She thought, and as if by magic, you heard items being thrown. Groans and grunts were heard from upstairs, but then after that, nothing. Shortly after, you could see Kagome stomping out of the bathroom, fuming, as she headed to her room. Her face was upturned into a scowl and she slammed the door behind her as she entered the room. Her mother giggled quite cutely and whilst doing so, she headed back to fixing her daughter's meal for the morning.

Kagome fell backward unto her bed and her hair lengthily followed from in front of her. And instead of it being curly, jet black and medium length, it was straight, jet black WITH dark midnight blue highlights, and it was long enough to touch her butt. "What the hell is going on here…?" She said to herself. Shortly after, she put on a white spaghetti strap shirt and blue jeans, while deciding that she should try and figure out what was going on. And on that note, Kagome got an idea. "I wonder." She thought to herself, as she left her room, brushing her "new" hair; heading for the bathroom.

Once reaching the bathroom, Kagome put down her brush and then, washed her hands. A minute later, she had her mouth open with, while she inspected her teeth. "I nu et!" She tried saying while closing her mouth and washing her hands again. She finished brushing her hair and she put up her brush, before heading downstairs to go and get something to eat.

"Food should calm me and allow me to think rationally…" She smiled brightly and went to the kitchen, "And maybe I can take a nap, afterwards. Then tomorrow, before I go back, I can hang with my friends, including Hojou…" Kagome sighed at the Hojou, because immediately reminded her of the time, when InuYasha came over and he saw Hojou. Aw man, if Kagome didn't catch InuYasha, Hojou would have been beaten to a bloody pulp. Kagome shrugged off her thoughts as she sat down at the table, and watched her mother bring her, her meal.

**--Back in Sengoku No Jedai; With Sango and Miroku; Sunset approaching-- **

Sango sighed wistfully as she watched the sun begin to set once again for the umpteenth time that week. Well, not the umpteenth time, but it sure seems that way, to her. She picked up the basket from the ground, with the collected vegetables inside. She looked to Miroku and awaited for him to get up and continue walking with her. Miroku finally rose and walked beside her. He wrapped a hand around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

Miroku looked down at Sango as he heard a distressed vocal sound come, from her. He stopped and turned Sango to make her face him. "Love, what is wrong..?" He asked gently, while taking her hand, to stoke the back of it softly. "You seem very distressed and you cannot be this way before our wedding. I want you to be happy these two weeks."

Sango seemed to have missed the fact that Miroku planned that they would get married in two weeks, because she just answered the question. "Well… I'm just sad about the fact that Kagome has go through this, because of InuYasha." She said softly, wit her head down.

Miroku sighed and nodded. Yes. He was sad that one of his best friends had to go through this, but knowing Kagome, she was strong; nothing really bothered her for that long. The monk smiled and then looked to Sango. He tilted her chin up and then ran a finger over her lips. "Well, I know one thing, when she comes back, we can't show her our sympathy, but instead we show her a good time. I mean Naraku is dead, after all. So, this calls for celebration; not sorrow. OK?"

Sango smiled at him then, put the pan of vegetable down on the ground. Standing closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Miroku wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her closer to his body. A few minutes later, Sango quickly pulled away and stared wide eyed at Miroku. "Did you just say that we are getting married??" Sango queried, quite interested.

"When; just now?" He asked.

"No, not just now. Like 3 minutes ago, you said we were getting married in two weeks."

"Ohhhhhh. Yes we are."

Sango stared at him for quite a long time. As she tried to fit the pieces together, from what he said just now and what he said before. _'He did… He really wants to marry me…' _She thought. Sango's eyes started to water and then she held her head down, and let the tears go. Two tears rolled down her cheek and then off her face, into the dry soil.

Miroku stared at her and became panicky. What did he do wrong? Was he not supposed to indicate to her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her? "Sango… I thought you did want to get married…" He said while rubbing her back in small circles, tying to calm her.

Sango smiled teary eyed and looked to him, "I'm sorry, I'm just really happy, that you want to marry me." She said cheerfully while pouncing on him to kiss him deeply and passionately this time. "Mine…" Was her final words before taking his lips with hers.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So you likey? :D

Comments, Suggestion? Wanna' make some. Then Read and Review!

Click the button. You know you wanna'. ;

Marisol: Don't tell them what they want.

I shall! And they want to review! :D… Don't you dare ruin this for me, Mari.

Marisol: -Shrugs.-


	4. A Family Heirloom and My Return

Illusion

**Illusion.**

**Summary:** While just about to confess to InuYasha, my feelings, Naraku showed up, resulting in the final battle. We all defeated him, and I finally go to tell InuYasha my feelings. But, he only rejected me in the end. I ran away and ended up meeting someone, more than I could ask for. He was more than I could ever imagine. Matter-a-fact, I hadn't even thought of us ever being together… Odd, ain't it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters… However, in my mind, I –always- will. So, now what, eh? :D

**.:xXxXxXxXxXx:.**

So, I'm making another InuYasha story, hopefully it'll actually last this time, eh? Ha-ha.

Reviews:

Sugar0o- Haha. I'll make sure to do that in the next chapter. And I think I could fit the weaponry somewhere in this chapter. (If not, I'll have Sesshoumaru-sama do the honors. Even better. ; ) I'm sure that the weaponry could serve useful in the future.

Sesshysmiko- xD Thanks again! :

Sesshoumaru is Fluffy Evil- I love your name and Thanks! :

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Sango stared at him for quite a long time. As she tried to fit the pieces together, from what he said just now and what he said before. _'He did… He really wants to marry me…'_ She thought. Sango's eyes started to water and then she held her head down, and let the tears go. Two tears rolled down her cheek and then off her face, into the dry soil. _

_Miroku stared at her and became panicky. What did he do wrong? Was he not supposed to indicate to her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her? "Sango… I thought you did want to get married…" He said while rubbing her back in small circles, tying to calm her._

_Sango smiled teary eyed and looked to him, "I'm sorry, I'm just really happy, that you want to marry me." She said cheerfully while pouncing on him to kiss him deeply and passionately this time. "Mine…" Was her final word before taking his lips, with hers. _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Illusion: Chapter 4- A Family Heirloom Unlocked and My Return.**

(Author's Note: This shall mostly be in Kagome's POV Point of view. Same form, ""- talking; ''- Thinking. Now on with the story! : )

The sound of birds chirping filled my ears like music. However, the music was fairly loud… Did someone open my sound-muffling window? My eyes squeezed shut and my eyebrows furrowed for about a few seconds, before my eye fluttered open. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was my ceiling with colors, of blue, purple and red; with few hints of white. Turning my head to the left and then looking up, I noticed that someone indeed opened my windows. While I was asleep, no less! I pouted my lips and then sat up, rubbing my eyes afterwards. "Gah… The windows need to be kept closed, until I can get used to the heavy sounds…" I mumbled, as I walked over to the window, and closed it.

In that moment, a pain coursed through my neck and my strength faltered. Quickly, I grabbed a hold of my bed's headboard, and tried to still myself, "What the heck was that?" I quietly said to myself. My hands drifted to my neck, and I gave it the slightest touch. Instantly, I fell to my knees, in 1 second flat. "What the hell…?" I crawled over to my dresser and put my hands on the top of it. Quickly, I tried pulling myself up, and it wasn't with ease, I'll have you know. _'This is what you get when you skip pushups in gym… And the fact I have virtually no strength; this is __**not**__ a walk in the park.'_ I thought grimly to myself.

After a few moments of struggling, I finally got up. I raised my head and turned my neck, to look in the mirror. A moment of shock got to me, and I gasped. There was an alchemic like sign just sitting there, "staring" back at me. For just a brief moment, I could see little blue sparks coming up from the design on my shoulder. My eyes widened and my mouth laid agape. I finally came to my senses and just moved back away from the mirror. I stood there checking myself out and the changed that came. And in that moment, a blue star appeared on my forehead and my eyes had a purplish tint mixed in with it. Gulping, I rubbed my eyes vigorously and then looked for a change, there wasn't. I sighed of defeat and then went downstairs.

I looked around the kitchen and saw the other three people at the table; sighing I sat down, muttered an "Ohayou", and said grace before proceeding to eat. I felt the stares of two other piercing my skin. Then, I felt eyes hover to my newly transformed ears. Feeling greatly annoyed by my little brother and grandfather's stares, I abruptly raised my head and sent a glare their way. "What?" I growled quite loudly. Those alone made them turn their heads away from me immediately. My mother sent a menacing glare to me, while pointing her chopsticks.

"No growling at the table," My Okaasan ground out at me, then her facial expression changed in a second flat from a scowl to a smile. "Thank you." Soon enough she went right back to eating happily; leaving me scared of growling at her table ever again. That only called for a death wish. 'Man… Okaasan could be as scary as Sesshoumaru, if she wanted to. And all it would take is to disobey any of her rules; especially the ones for the table.' I shivered, before returning back to my seat. After that event, we all ate in an awkward silence. Everyone except my mother; she ate in a quite comfortable silence.

After breakfast, I decide to help Okaasan with dishes. The sound of running water was definite music for my ears. It was kind of a white noise. I sighed in content as I dried off the dishes my mother passed to me after washing. My mother's sideway glance caught my eye, and I decided to ignore them. After a few minutes of the same sideway glances, they turned into momentarily stares, which then evolved into full blown stares. I sighed then put down the towel that I used to dry the crockery. I turned on my side and propped my elbow up on the countertop and then stared at my mother. She was continuing to wash the dishes, not paying me any mind. However, she had a very happy aura around her. I sniffed the air delicately, noticing she was excited; But, excited about what? Resting my head on my propped up arm's hand, I inhaled then exhaled. The smells of dish washing soap burned my nose; I scrunched up my nose in an attempt to stop the smells from entering.

"Okay, spit it out. You're anxious about something." I said ever so calmly to her, watching her pass wet dishes to me, but when I paid her no mind. Instead she placed them on the countertop and waited for me to start again with drying. One after the other, the plates started to pile up.

"What are you talking about?" My mother replied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, mother. You're anxious; and for what reason would this be?"

"Anxious? Why dear you're misinterpreting my emotions." My mother passed me an all too sweet smile.

I simply pointed to my nose with a bored and exasperated expression. "Really now, mother. Come, come. What are you anticipating?"

Okaasan stared at me for a moment and then went back to washing dishes. For a few moments there was silence and nothing more than that; until she finally answered with a big goofy, toothy grin on her face. "Grandchildren." She simply said to me. Then, she turned back and went to washing dishes.

I stared at my mother for a minute or two, trying to interpret what she said; until it finally hit me. 'Grandchildren?!' I thought and then looked at my mother as if she was insane. "G-Grandchildren…?" I said, pronouncing it, as if, if I said too fast, my tongue would surely burn off. "… And who exactly is giving you grandchildren?"

"You."

"Me…?" My face became hot and I stared at her.

"Yes. You."

"…… And who made this decision…?" I said as my face when 3 time the shade of red it already was at.

"Why, you of course dear."

"…"

"I'm far too old to produce children right now. And plus I'm not even married. I wouldn't even try for kids." She was right, after the age of about 37, you child had a higher chance of getting Down's Syndrome. Our family, hadn't enough money for another child, and if we did, and it came out with down's syndrome, we would surely be in debt. However, back to the matter at hand…

"…"

"Besides I couldn't have sex with InuYasha. The only person who could have done that is you." My Okaasan said quite simply. "Thus, your present appearance, right now, isn't that right?" She gave me another toothy grin.

All I could remember from then was that, my vision when black, and the sounds of someone calling my name, became distant. 'Where am I going…?' was my final thought.

**-Somewhere far off in Sengoku Jidai; in a cave.-**

A pair of icy blue eyes peered out from the darkness of the cave and stared at the rising sun. Smirking, he rose from his seat on the bundles of branches and fur, to get up and walk to the light being shun inside. Upon reaching outside, he rested his hands on his candy cane hips and looked up at the sun. His long raven hair was neatly tied up in a ponytail with a brown band that looked like it was made from fur as well; with a brown headband to boot. His ears were elf like, and pointed outwards. His fang hung out from his mouth as his smirked.

His wardrobe was quite the eye-catcher as well. He wore a piece of armor apparently made from leather and bone, and it was held on his torso, by two strips of leather on either side of his shoulders. On his shoulders was a bundle of fur on a pad, for his shoulder; it appeared to be an armor of some sorts. Moving down to his lower half- He wore… shorts… made from more fur; which was held up by a leather strap tied around his waist. Around his wrist seemed to be the same thing, along with his calves. On the bottom of his foot, he wrapped bandages around them.

"Kouga! Kouga!!" Two other men and a few wolves packed behind ran up to Kouga excitedly, with big grins on their faces.

"What? What has gotten all of you so happy and such?" Kouga said in his baritone voice.

"It's Naraku!" Hinta, one of the two men exclaimed.

Kouga's ears perked up and he completely did a 180 turn to face Hinta. "What about him?"

"He's… He's dead!!" Hakakku cried out, while flailing his arms about.

Kouga looked to both of them. His smirk faltered then blew up into a full blown smile. "Who did it?!"

"InuYasha and his older brother, Sesshoumaru-sama, along with Kagome-chan, or so we've heard." Hakakku replied.

Ginta looked to Kouga, "What are we gonna' do now that Naraku's dead?"

Kouga's smile brightened as the thought of Kagome came to his mind. She was the most beautiful human he had ever laid his eyes on. Her smile was enough to brighten anyone's day up. A subtle sigh passed through his lips before he made his decision, "Let's go see InuYasha and friends and I'll claim my woman, then we'll see what happens from there. Let's go!" He said anxiously while finally running off, his body being engulfed by a tornado like surrounding, as he went faster.

**-Back in Modern Tokyo/ the Future; In Kagome's Bedroom.-**

My eyes fluttered open once again for the second time that day. To my left, I could hear my Okaasan calling out my name. "Mama..?" I called out quietly, my morning voice coming back. I turned my head to the side and looked to her, while sitting up

"Oh good. You're awake. How are you feeling dear?" My mom asked me.

"I'm fine… What happened? I can only remember you saying you couldn't have…" My face turned red as I fell back into my pillow.

"You fainted is all… And you seem to have the basics down; no more that I can say, ne?" My Okaasan only looked at me with a smile before standing up to head to the door, "Well, you feel better, come downstairs. Grandfather wishes to speak with you." And with that, she left my room, closing the door gently behind her.

I stared at the door, and blew a heavy sigh; a breath I had not known I was holding. I looked up my ceiling once more before getting up. I sighed at the thought of InuYasha. I don't why I would continuously think about him. All I do is hurt myself more by it. Getting up to go to my drawer, I took out clean clothes and rested them on my bed. And picking up my toiletries from my dresser, I headed to the bathroom.

I deposited my clothes in the hamper, and then went inside the actual bathroom. I turned on the water and waited for it to fill. 'Come to think of it… I hadn't brushed my teeth yet.' I shivered and then quickly headed over to the sink and went to do so. Once I was done, I turned off the water to the bath, and then stepped inside of it. I sighed in content and allowed the water to take all forms of "misery" from me.

After my so long needed bath, I dried myself off and headed to my room to put on my clothes; a towel wrapped around my hair. I entered my room and went to sit on my bed. First, I started off with a well needed lotion, and then I went to put on my clothes; a red halter top shirt, with dark blue jeans and red suede shoes. _'If I'm gonna go back today… I might as well look good, ne? Let InuYasha see what he's missing out on.' _I did a 360 turn in the mirror and let my hair down from the towel, and quickly put the towel on my shoulders. Taking out okaasan's blow drier, I quickly dried some of the water out of my hair. The rest would dry on its own._ 'Christ… This is too much hair for me.'_

I let out a subtle, contented sigh and left my room, to head outside to where grandpa was. I took my time coming down the stairs and skipped through the corridor to the door that led to outside. Opening the door, I walked out and stood in front of the door looking around. I exhales and slightly pouted, "Where could that old man be…?" I said quietly to myself. After a few seconds, I saw something moving in my left eye's peripheral vision. It was him. Finally, I hadn't felt like looking to him, I had things to do, before I left. With that I left to go see him.

"Kagomeeeee…" My feeble old an'pa dragged out my name as if he was having a seizure. "I have something to give you since your change. The past few hours, I've been looking for it, for you. It's a family heirloom." He said as he rummaged through some boxes, before pulling it out. The object was wrapped in some type of silk material, and was tied of both ends with a strap of some sort.

"Is this one of those 'I'd better keep this safe or else, the fate of the world will be in my hands'- thing?" I asked him with mild boredom. My eyes trailed over to the object in his hands and stared at it. _'I wonder what it could be…Maybe a shrine guardian's staff… Most likely, considering this __**is**__ my an'pa we are talking about.'_

"I honestly don't know, my dear." He said as he slowly unwrapped it. "What I do know is that it's very important to our family. And that you must keep this safe… This is antique as you can see. And something I think you will like. The first stage of the sword is its current appearance," He said as he showed the blue sword. It looked to be a regular sword. I raised my eyebrow and looked to an'pa before looking back to the weapon.

"The second stage is transformation. Using your miko powers while using this will let the sword transform with blades on either side. I warn you, this cause a good amount of energy to be taken while being used. I won't say use in dire situations, but use it when you feel…" He looked at the sky, trying to find how to put it.

"I really think is the right time?" I said while staring at the newly welcomed weapon, now in my hands. I examined it, turning it left, right, up, down, and twirling it in my hands. "This sword is probably gonna be my prized possession after only a few days…"

"Mhm… There is a third stage of transformation called: Final Destination." My grandfather looked up at my with a serious expression, so I knew it would be wise to listen carefully. "However, you will never- a 99.99 chance- use it. If so, use it in dire situations. This can kill you if not used properly. Also, it takes up a lot of energy and strength."

"How do you use it…?" I seemed to absentmindedly ask.

"I do not know, my grandfather, never told me how to. During the time he gave it to me, we really only needed the first and rarely the second stages. That- if you ever actually need it- you will need to find out of your own… Now, I'm done." He said before closing the shack and then walking away, taking the lock with him.

I continued staring at the sword and then realized my grandfather was leaving, a cheery smile on his face as he whistled a tune. "An'pa!" I called out to him. As he turned back I gave a smile and bowed gratefully. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" He gave me a nod and a smile and continued walking.

I covered the sword quickly, and ran back upstairs to my room. Quickly, I deposited all newspaper out of my brand new duffel bag; the old one had busted, unfortunately. Then, I started to pack clothes and all other items in there, such as first aid kits, towels, and toiletries- for Sango and myself. I ran downstairs to get some ramen for InuYasha, even though he didn't deserve it… I would still bring it. He still was my friend after all. "I know I'll regret doing any of this… However, I cannot change this mindset…" I said quietly to my self, while rummaging through the cabinets to get all boxes of ramen we had. "… … Aha!" I called out in joy, "Found ya'!" I pulled all the ramen down and gathered them in my arms, running back upstairs, and stopping to pick up all boxes that fell, every so often.

"I can't wait to show Sango and Miroku my new sword." I shoved all the soups in my bag and then got up to look at my calendar, which had been hanging from a loose nail in my wall. I picked up a pen and crossed off dates that had gone. Suddenly I realized a day that I had scribbled down something on. 'Shippou's arrival! :' A big grin etched its way on my face as I read the words over and over. I scrambled over to my bag and picked it up…

"I hope they don't mind my early arrival." I said with a smile as I left my room. First, I went to Souta's room, gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved my groodbye with a laugh. He hadn't like the idea of getting a kiss from his older sister, but I gave them to him anyway. Then, I went off to find my mom. When I did, I gave her a kiss on the cheek, a hug, and waved my goodbyes. "Don't forget to make my grandchildren! I want at least one to have cute ears!" My mother called out to me, and immediately I did a face-vault. Sighing to myself, I got up and ran off to look for an'pa.

When I found him, he had been outside sitting under Goshinkiboku. I walked over, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then waved my goodbyes. "I'll find out more information on the sword, and as soon as I'm able I'll tell you more on it. M'kay?" I said with a big smile.

He nodded and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, waving me off. "Good."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you would be trying to get rid of me." I grinned with a raised eyebrow, before walking away into the shrine house. He laughed with mirth, and it did me well, to know my grandfather was as happy as he was.

I walked down the steps of the well house and then sat on the mouth of the well; letting my feet dangle on there. Taking a deep breath and then exhaling, I then jumped down in the well letting the pink light engulf my body, with a welcoming touch and embrace. I closed my eyes and just waited for the soft landing. _'Home…'_ I sighed contentedly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Read and review! :

Sorry for the ending being kinda rushed… I was getting anxious with the story in a whole. -;;; I'll edit it later. Plus, I just wanted to get the next chapter out for you guys!

Marisol: Excuse her ADHD with the ending coming to the story.

Hey, hey, hey. I don't have ADHD. I may have a slight tinge of ADD, but nothing more than that.

Marisol: …You like to lie, don't you?

o-o… No… I'm not lying

-Continues to arguing.-

Inner Me Kat: Thanks for reading!


	5. A Second Encounter, Shippou’s Return

Illusion

**Illusion.**

**Summary:** While just about to confess to InuYasha, my feelings, Naraku showed up, resulting in the final battle. We all defeated him, and I finally go to tell InuYasha my feelings. But, he only rejected me in the end. I ran away and ended up meeting someone, more than I could ask for. He was more than I could ever imagine. Matter-a-fact, I hadn't even thought of us ever being together… Odd, ain't it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters… However, in my mind, I –always- will. So, now what, eh? :D

**.:xXxXxXxXxXx:.**

So, I'm making another InuYasha story, hopefully it'll actually last this time, eh? Ha-ha.

Rawr! Reviews:

Terrietails: Zank yew! :D

Nekoinukid- Thanks! :D

Sesshoumaru is Fluffy Evil: Thanks. :D

Sugar0o: Yeah, probably. However, think of it this way. It would look wuite weird if Kagome was become so Sesshoumaru-like. She's probably talk to him like how she'd talk to Naraku. But it'd be quite awfully weird if she became more like Sesshou when dealing with Inu… I'unno, wherever this story leads me, I shall fallow. xD Anyways, I'll make sure to keep the story just how ya' like it! Thanks! :D

_When I found him, he had been outside sitting under Goshinkiboku. I walked over, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then waved my goodbyes. "I'll find out more information on the sword, and as soon as I'm able I'll tell you more on it. M'kay?" I said with a big smile._

_He nodded and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, waving me off. "Good."_

"_If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you would be trying to get rid of me." I grinned with a raised eyebrow, before walking away into the shrine house. He laughed with mirth, and it did me well, to know my grandfather was as happy as he was. _

_I walked down the steps of the well house and then sat on the mouth of the well; letting my feet dangle on there. Taking a deep breath and then exhaling, I then jumped down in the well letting the pink light engulf my body, with a welcoming touch and embrace. I closed my eyes and just waited for the soft landing. 'Home…' I sighed contentedly._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Illusion: Chapter 5- A Second Encounter, Shippou's Return, And Questions.**

Kagome swung her foot over the ledge of the well and climbed over. Falling over from unsteady footing, Kagome lay on her back, on the ground and watched the clear skies. A small smile etched its way on her face. "I'm… Back." She whispered into the breeze that passed. "Oh right…! My appearance…" She said quietly, while sitting up quickly. A sigh escaped her lips and she narrowed her eyes to the point where tears swelled up in the corners of them, after. "How will they treat me? How will they see me after this…? As another half-breed…" Kagome inwardly sighed, before fixing the sword on my waist. She stood and then looked back to the blue sky that carelessly and effortlessly carried the few, to no clouds across it. Thinking about her self-directed questions, she smiled a bit at her foolishness. 'Of course not… They've grown to like them, thanks to InuYasha. I hope that it'll remain that way.' She thought absentmindedly, while picking up her duffel bag in her left hand. And with that, Kagome started on her way to the campsite.

While walking in the forest, the same neko demon, that had bit her, was lurking around. Apparently, after their little meeting, the neko was bent on revenge. I mean, for a guy demon, being kicked where the sun didn't quite like to shine, wasn't the best feeling in the world. You try having your protruding lower appendages, feel like they are about to be kicked back inside WITHOUT the pain relievers! He shivered at the thought and then looked to his crotch with sympathy. He patted the top of ii and then turned back to look about the place. He would get his revenge, either by beating her 'till unconsciousness, or taking her life. This would certainly be fun; especially since she was a human girl! (Boy is he in for something, hm?)

**-Back at Kaede's Hut; the Tree in Front of the Hut. –**

InuYasha had been sleeping, perched upon the tree; his head down and his sword resting on his shoulder. Not quite unusually, but unusual, his eyebrows had been furrowed, as if he was in deep thought. However, he had only been sleeping; nothing more, nothing less. Right in front of him, had been his former love, and apparently his "new love". Kikyou had been resting on him and his sword, right in between his legs. Her eyes had been closed, but you could see her eyes moving behind the eyelid. Apparently, she had only been pretending to sleep, listening to her surroundings. She hadn't needed any sleep; Kikyou always had energy, ever since she had been declared dead.

Whilst InuYasha sleep, he had gone over a memory that had happened a few months back…

_Kagome had been lying on the ground, sleeping on her side. In her arms had been a sleeping kitsune youkai, who had quite grown fond of Kagome. In fact, he had deemed her, his new mother. It was the day when, he had caught Kagome seriously off guard. InuYasha could remember it; in that moment, he smirked. Quietly, he kneeled in front of her and gently put one of his calloused hands to her cheek, softly stroking it. In a hushed whisper, slightly above being audible, he spoke to her; as if he did want only her to hear him, even if she was sleeping. _

"_Kagome… I… "He sighed, looking for the right words to say. "… I know I don't say this often, but, thank you. Thank you, so much; for everything that you've done… In ways you couldn't possibly imagine, you have changed me to become a better person. Everything I'm saying is trite and corny, but you already know I'm bad with words. It's nothing new, as you know. I don't know what I could ever do without you… You're the reason, I-I live on to see the next day. You have encouraged more calm in me…"_

_InuYasha continued to speak, unaware of the ears that had seemed to tuned in, a couple sentences back. "I didn't fully appreciate the value of other people, until you taught me the importance of their existence… You saved me countless times, I mean not as much as I've saved you, but… it's the thought that counts; like you said… Yo- You were the first person, to want me, even though I was considered a half breed, a creature worth less than dirt. You took me in like another person, just more special than the rest. You treated me like a normal person," InuYasha had drawn a slight bit of, microscopic, tears at the side of his eyes, before they dried up just as fast as they came "And for that, Kagome, I will always adore you! I swear…" He said before bowing his head to her, and drawing his hands back to his lap. For a few moments, InuYasha sat there and stared at her face, for a few moments before getting up and leaving the hut, to go up and sit in the tree. _

_Sango, Miroku, __Shippou__, and Kirara all opened their eyes and sat up quickly, looking at each other with a grin. InuYasha and Kagome would finally be together if one of them expresses their feelings. Tonight, they would all go to bed dreaming happily of InuYasha and Kagome's future together; and possibly maybe their newest addition(s) to the family. _

InuYasha's eyes fluttered open and he whispered Kagome's name aloud. He forgot he even had Kikyou in his lap. Kikyou said nothing, but you could tell that she was a bit enraged. She fixated her place in his lap, to give him a bit of a reminder that she was there. She winded her hips on his groin and placed one hand gently on his cheek. Instantly, InuYasha opened his eyes and looked to the actions being take place. It was Kikyou; and whatever she was doing, was certainly making his pants feel like they were shrinking.

A groan escaped his lips and he quickly covered it up with a subtle growl. Kikyou took this as a pleased feeling and she smirked to herself. Finally she stopped when she felt him become hard enough. Shifting, she moved away from it, so it wouldn't rub on her. The point was for him to want her, and she'd have to tease him. Her getting needy as him certainly would not due. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him; his mind clouded by the thought of "digging deep". He nuzzled her neck, lapping at the flesh every now and again. He smelled her arousal and it was making him become more lenient to taking her.

In that moment, a scream was heard from inside of the forest… InuYasha's blood froze and he stopped his ministrations immediately. 'Is that…' He said while turning his ear to hear what he heard before, again. And indeed he did, this time, everyone had been outside, and he noticed the voice. His eyes widened, "Kagome!" He jumped up and jumped out of the tree going towards the noise of the sound. They all ran, including the demon exterminator, who seemed to have changed in the short time they had, and the monk, who had his spells and staff- in the background, laid an unconscious Kikyou, who had fallen off of the tree, when InuYasha had jumped. Her eyes were swirling and her arms were beside her head.

- Back with Kagome.-

After her ear-bleeding scream, the neko youkai ran up to her and covered her mouth. He flinched when the remnants of the scream was still ringing in his ear. Bah Damn women and their impeccably high voices! The neko drew back to rub at his ears. Kagome then took that chance to kick him again. However, the youkai had seen her, a step ahead to her tricks, and caught her foot, swinging her right into a tree.

Kagome fell limp to the ground and her breathing became raspy. And as if by magic, her neck started to hurt once again. Her hands flew to her neck and she hunched over s her fingers dug into the mark. After a few moments of no movement, the demon supposed she was knocked unconscious. He turned to leave the area, but before he could, a loud growl was heard from Kagome's direction. A blue with red aura mixed around her body as she stood up. The sword was taken from its sheath and Kagome had it aimed at the youkai; the aura that was on Kagome, dragged itself unto the sword and encircled it.

The demon stared wide eyed at her and took a step back. Her hair had gone completely blue and her canine teeth elongated. This was something that happened to the females of his clan when the males angered them or someone endangered their child or loved one… However, how was he supposed to know she was apart of his clan?! She didn't even have the… _Oh Kami…_ She did have the star shape on her forehead. _Why me…? What did I do to deserve this?_ The neko looked to Kagome and then quickly dropped to his knees, and bowed his head, begging for forgiveness.

Kagome, on the other hand was out for his blood. Her feet started to move towards him, and she brought the sword above her head, as she towered over his body.

In just that moment, the Inu-gumi came running in on to the scene. They all stopped and looked at the scene before them; it was just a youkai killing another youkai. They had just been quiet and watched silently. However, InuYasha decided to see who it was, and where Kagome actually **was**. "Hey you! What'dya think ya' doing?!" InuYasha said as he took a step up.

Kagome's anger flared as she heard InuYasha's voice and she growled aloud, taking her anger out on the demon before her. The neko demon cowered in fear, whimpering, and his hands over his head in defense. "Mistress, please forgive me! I hadn't known you were in my clan! I thought you were a human, whom appeared to be named Kagome!" He managed to speak out.

It was InuYasha's turn for his anger to flare, he jumped in front of Kagome and grabbed the youkai neko by his collar and picked him up, "Where is she?" He growled out, from behind his bangs.

"I think it's her…" He said. "Because, I hadn't seen anyone here… When I seen her, the second time, she smelled a bit different, and I should've noticed that she actually did belong to my clan. However, upon out first meeting, she seemed to be an ordinary human… Ahhhhh" The neko demon called out as he was shook in mid air. "What?!"

InuYasha got in his face and snarled. "Don't play your **mind games** with me, Kagome is **not** a demon! She is a full ningen. Get it? A human!" He shook him again and growled out, "Where. Is. She…?"

"I told you! She is—"

"InuYasha…" Kagome growled out, behind her bangs. Her voice raspy and her breathing slow. "Move…"

"Ka-Kagome..?" InuYasha said beyond surprise. "That's really you..?" Miroku, Sango, and Kirara stood behind them all; mouths dropped open and their eyes wide like saucers.

"No shit…" She said, before pushing one of her hands on his shoulder, "Now… Move!" Then she shoved him into a tree hard, quite effortlessly. _Heh... Maybe being a demon won't be so bad then. _She brought her hand up to the sword and then headed towards the demon, and smirked wryly. Bringing her hands up she then quickly brought it down, but before it could touch the demon's head, a small voice cried out her name. She growled and turned her head, not recognizing the voice. "Nn…"

The demon took that chance to run away from the scene before him, scampering away with his tail between his legs. Never again would he want to deal with her. His life would be at stake if he did so.

"Okaasan!" A small fox boy cried out, smiling, as he and Kaede came from some direction in the forest. But then he looked around, her scent led to here, but he hadn't seen her. "… Where is Okaasan..?" He said to the others.

"Shippou… Where are you..?" The old woman, who went by the name of Kaede, called out for the young fox.

"Over here…! I sworn I smelled Kagome in this direction, but I don't see her." Shippou said, turning to Sango and Miroku. "Do you guys know where she is..?"

They both pointed over to the youkai in front of them, who had been staring at the young kit for a long time. Kagome was still in the same position as before, when Shippou had called her; sword about to hit the demon and all. Her mind clicked something about the kit being her pup, so she lowered her sword and went on her knees, sitting on her calves. "Shi…ppou…?" She quietly called out, her voice back to normal. Her sword sat right in front of her and her features went, back to normal; well as normal as possible, since her transformation. Kagome's teeth shortened and her silky tresses went back to its black and blue-highlighted colour. Her hair discontinued it's flowing around her, and just dropped to her side. She put her hands out, as if she was reaching for him. Honestly, she didn't expect him to want to come to her. She really didn't.

Shippou looked to her with shock written all over his face. He took a step back and he was speechless, was that his Okaasan?! It couldn't be! Okaasan wasn't even remotely a demon…

Kagome's heart broke when Shippou moved away from her. Did he really think that little of her, since she changed? Little balls of tears formed at the side of her eyes, and her arms faltered in their hold, but she kept them up, just to see if he would come. She knew he wouldn't, but she just… wanted to confirm it. She had already lost the love of her life, and she was about to lose the love of her son. What more could possibly happen to her, in less than a week?

Shippou snapped out of his shock and then ran to his mother happily. He grabbed unto her torso, trying to wrap his little arms around her. Kagome smiled and the tears dried up, just a fast as they arrived. "Okaasan… I missed you so much! And I have so much to tell you!" Her buried his little nose in her hair and breathed in her scent. It was a bit different, but it still smelled like heaven and apples to him.

Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around Shippou, not enough to slow his breathing, but enough. She nuzzled his head and then rested her cheek a top it. "I missed you a lot, too." Suddenly, she remembered everyone around her. She stood and bowed her head, Shippou still in her arms. Kagome picked up her sword and sheathed it again. However, as soon as she straightened her back, she fell back on her knees and coughed. Shippous, jumped out of her arms, to pat her back. She coughed up a good amount of blood, and then she just hanged her head down, feeling woozy. Kagome had never been handled in such a way, and she was just getting used to it.

InuYasha was, after his shoved into the tree, already by her side, seeing if she was okay. "Kagome…?" He called out to her, "All you alright?" She nodded her head to him, and then stood up.

Kagome took a few steps forward and then stopped to catch her balance.

InuYasha reached out to her, "Kagome…"

"Don't touch me!" She cried out, her head held down.

InuYasha drew his hand back to his sides and hid his eyes underneath his bangs.

"I-I mean… I'm fine; you don't need to help me…" Kagome said, waiting for everyone else, but InuYasha to follow her to the village. As Shippou hopped in her arms, and everyone, but InuYasha, was behind her, she headed on to the village.

InuYasha stood in the background his head down and his eyes shut tight. His hands clenched his hand until they started to bleed. "I'm so sorry… Ka-Kagome…" He said as he dropped to his knees..

-Elsewhere; Back at the village.-

Kikyou had been laid out on the ground, apparently facing a concussion. Her eyes were still swirly and she was… still twitching.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So you likey? I hope this satisfies you, Sugar0o! xDD

Marisol: -Bows.- Read and review, onegai. Arigatou

You're no angel… So stop acting like one….

Marisol: I have no idea what you're talking about. –Turns head.-

… Why you… little… -Glomps; attacks.- RAWR!


End file.
